


蓝蕾丝

by XVI_Pica



Series: 鸷鸟激水 [2]
Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Gang Rape, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, 假孕, 强奸, 性暗示, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: “你长得很像过去我爱过的一个人。”陌生人的嘴唇又落在他的鼻梁上，郑重地就像在亲吻缪斯。可惜头顶的灯光永恒静止，如果它像舞台灯一样变换闪烁，他就能看到迪克眼睛里更多的时过境迁幻灭的过去。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Other(s), Dick Grayson/Original Male Character(s), Dick Grayson/Other(s), 路人夜翼
Series: 鸷鸟激水 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051286
Kudos: 15





	蓝蕾丝

_** 蓝蕾丝 ** _

_** Mob/Dick Grayson( 抹布夜翼 / 路人夜翼 ) ** _

_** TITANS(DC) ** _

_** BY Pica ** _

* * *

迪克蜷缩在这个散发着令人作呕气味的狭小空间里。头顶蒙昧的灯光，讽刺着他的脆弱。地上掉落了几张纸巾 , 但是已经被尿液弄黄，可是在白色的灯光下又有些许透明。那些恶心的纸就落在迪克的脚边，要是平时迪克肯定不能容忍，但是他现在没有一点心思关心这个。他的肌肉像蠕虫一样抖动，阴影像海浪一样描绘着肌肉的线条，蓝色的制服在明莹微暗的弱光下闪动，他的肚子里传来浪潮翻涌一般的声响。迪克不知道那是什么。

他的嘴角边还挂着几滴显然是别人的赠物的液体，他的头发乱得出奇。

残霞漫天之时小鸟儿已经归巢，但是夜翼却出落于此。

他沉重的身体已经让他无法飞翔。外面宁静吵嚷的声音透过不隔音的劣质门板，如恒星的光辉一般传达到他的耳畔。

他已经不知道经历过第几轮了。

当一束光芒落在他的脚下，他再也没有向前几次那样抬起头来，用疲惫而怠倦地戒备眼神等着来者。上一个人，一个看起来和他一样年轻的男人，身上残留着一丝女士香水的味道，用他的皮鞋尖踹向迪克的肚子，嗤笑他，美好的素养没有让更多的脏话落到迪克身上。迪克疼得不行，脸色发白，眼皮上翻，一副快要死去了的模样。

那个人走过去，迪克清晰地听到靴子点踏的声音。他浑身猛地起了鸡皮疙瘩，疼痛的战栗如闪电一般掠过他的全身，让他条件反射地想要发出求饶的呢喃。随着那个声音离他越来越近，迪克心想自己就快完蛋了。

那个人拉扯自己的手臂，让手臂和大腿的接触面变凉。迪克觉得自己的一部分又再开始腐化，速度快到来不及修补。肌肉被牵拉到发痛发酸，最近频繁。

“ 你在这里干什么？ ” 他的耳边响起一个陌生的旋律，音调轻快肤浅，就像一只在树荫中飞动的鸟。但是迪克就像被惊扰到了一般，挣扎着要把手拿回来。

来者显然注意到了这四周的污秽，更注意到了蜷缩在角落的年轻男人。如果不是现在夜已缄默，这个怪异的场景 , 会给他更多不好的联想。事实上他已经想到了，这个公共的地方，这个公共的角落，这个公共的年轻人。还说明了什么？

当他伸手拉扯迪克的手臂的时候，看到他一身紧身的制服，原本该严肃给人威慑的东西在这种场景下成了一种怪异的情趣一般。他的目光落到了这个男人的肱二头肌，那里有锻炼得紧实的形状，接着落到他的侧腰，眉毛就皱起来了。

这真的太奇怪了。他的脑袋凑近还想花力气躲闪的迪克，他看到了什么 —— 一个圆实松垮的肚子 —— 和他的胳膊、大腿、小腿其他部位的紧实度一点都不搭调，极其违和。那个肿起来的地方就像一个巨大的肿瘤。

“ 你 ……” 那个人话没有说完，就把抓着迪克手臂的手松开，迪克侧过头看着他。那个人看到他的眼眶是青紫红肿的，似乎狠狠地哭过，嘴唇鲜红地就像已经破裂，但是在这灯光下他不确定这个嘴唇是否已经被几个小时前这个男厕别的男人用力亲吻、啃食、撕裂过。

迪克发出细微的声音就像一段破碎乐曲里的降调，一下就滑到了另一个世界。他抬起眼睛看着陌生男人的头顶遮住了一半的灯光，那个人的脸逆光根本看不清，也许他有黑色的脸尖锐的獠牙红色的眼睛变态的精神愤怒的心脏。

迪克等待被宰割，因为他身体里的药效还没有褪尽。

迪克等待被解救，因为不会有任何人能带来安定。

他的嘴唇被落上一吻，那个陌生人和迪克分享了不知道多少个陌生人的精液的味道。迪克已经感觉不出那个嘴唇是热的还是凉的。他被放开的手回到自己的身前，挡住了那个不应该存在他身上的东西，这东西给他带来不只疼痛，还有无数的羞耻。陌生人注意到迪克腹部的衣服已经撕裂，白色的肚子就像完美的玉，深深的肚脐是唯一的瑕疵，让人口感舌燥。那里布满了燠热红肿和指印，还有一些还未干透的水迹。

“ 我不想 …… 回去。 ” 迪克轻声说。声音如雪花飘落在寂静的寂静里。

他的声音就像生锈的水龙头里滴在铁盆里的水滴，在死寂中敲出没有回声的回响。

陌生人拥抱了他，迪克落在温柔的手臂里，这个手臂会不会把他勒死他以全然不在乎。迪克知道自己不能这样，但是他还没有看到雨水落下就已经变得憔悴狼狈了。

两个人的身影在头顶闪烁红点的监控摄像头里变得扭曲，死寂的夜里欣赏这场表演的只有上帝。陌生人当然不知道他要去何处，也不知道为什么夜翼会落在这里。他没有说话，只是伸手抚弄羽毛一样伸进迪克的头发里，发丝轻抖在微光了变得如失焦一般模糊。他看到了迪克的眼睛。

“ 你就是天使。 ” 陌生人赞叹到。

迪克迷茫地看着他，就像嗑多了迷幻药中看到的鲜红衣裙女人背影的幻象。

幻觉令他神魂颠倒。

“ 你长得很像过去我爱过的一个人。 ” 陌生人的嘴唇又落在他的鼻梁上，郑重地就像在亲吻缪斯。可惜头顶的灯光永恒静止，如果它像舞台灯一样变换闪烁，他就能看到迪克眼睛里更多的时过境迁幻灭的过去。陌生人的右手背落在迪克的眼眶旁边，仿佛就像迪克自己的手在用来遮挡着什么。

陌生人的左手伸到迪克的身下，这只手终究是按着命运的决定踏上了使命之路。

迪克没有躲开，他不知道为什么会觉得这个陌生人不会像之前那些九点十点十一点出现的男人一样粗暴地对待他。

洗手台上的积水让一边墙壁像被刀割了一般明亮，这道光也割裂了迪克的瞳孔。

微凉的手触碰到了他的下体还是让他哆嗦了一下，他的那个地方刚刚被太多人弄过，说不出地敏感和疼。迪克说不出是什么感觉，肚子肿起的怒火已经把他的精力燃烧殆尽。他是想在黄昏之时归巢而不是拖着沉重的肚子坠落在草地上和泥土中，与最后的晖光融为一体，让他显得渺小而透明。当他拖着这个身子，回到黑暗中。他无端生出了自己对黑暗庞大的亵渎之感。

如果坠落能把这个怪胎摔碎，他宁可坠落！

“踢我吧……”迪克轻声说，接着展开了自己的肚子。可是凌虐只会给他带来更多的痛苦和绝望，他像回到布鲁斯身边，他想，他不想。他抱住了对方的肩膀指甲重重地嵌入对方的胳膊里，想要激怒他，想要激怒他来虐待自己，从而获得那种难以言说的感觉。 不是受虐倾向，而是向黑暗靠近，更靠近。他的膝盖冰凉他的声音就像在风雨中飞舞的鸽子。

而他的理智几乎废弃。

“ 夜深了，从来没有人来到过你的身边。 ” 陌生人在迪克的耳边轻轻说。

“ 你应该永远属于黑暗。 ”

所以亟盼是不可能被拥有的。陌生人轻轻推开迪克站起来。他没有做任何事情，就好像真的没有来过。迪克看着陌生人的背影消失在门口，听到水滴如清风在山谷回荡的回声，想到，那个刚刚离去的可能真的是一个恶魔。

他颓然地坐在地上，黑色的阴影在他身下和污秽一起肆意涂抹着他。他想到了之前不记得多少个小时的轮奸。就像那个人说的一样。他从来没有被满足过什么。他得到的只有强加的逼迫。那些，永恒的不属于他的东西才真正属于他。

就像几个小时前两个阴茎在他的后穴里摇摆 。 舌头像海面的无数邮轮在他的脸上乳头上滑动，手迫切地揉捏着他肚子上多余的肉揉捏他柔软的臀部，精液尿液唾液在他的身体四处交纵。灯光就是这么冷酷无情地旁观着一切，把他照亮且不让他融入夜里。他浑身涌上挫折感和极端的无助。

迪克想到白天从窗帘透过的阳光照在他的床上，没有照耀到他的脸。

迪克看到晚上工作的时候一粒尘埃落在一个桀骜罪犯的眼角上，在屏幕的散射下强烈发白，像个泪滴。

他看看他的四周，什么都没哟，如果他能找到一把刀，他会干脆割开自己的肚子把那个弄大他肚子的东西掏出来，开肠破肚，俨然不足惜。

但是他身边什么都没有，只有廉价的纸巾被尿液坠泄打湿，寒冷，此外，一点灯光浮现，制服的一点残骸。真的可笑，没有避孕套。于是这个狭小的空间里多出了他肆意的笑声。他用力发出的声音就像风用力翻动过的老旧流连的书籍。那是厄运。

他不想站起来，他坐在这里，地心引力拉着他和这片冰冷共眠，他不知道明天太阳升起他会怎么样。他忖思良久，回想着刚刚那些强奸了自己的脸庞，那些脸庞也渐渐变得黯淡模糊，最后他一个都想不起来，他连那些嗤笑辱骂自己的声音都忘了，渐渐的渐渐的，他就感觉不到羞耻和疼痛了，也不再被激恼。

不知道为什么 ， 小时候吃过的糖，麦片，爆米花不合时宜地砸进他的脑海。他想到自己看过的大海蓝天 —— 是明媚的。譬如他耳边留声机放着古典的曲子。还未通晓法语的他 ， 只是静静听着那些歌。他眨眨眼睛，环顾四周，他在看是什么东西触发了他寝食难安的记忆。他从冷静到愤怒到害怕。他的床头的漫画书，被子上装饰的花纹，吃麦片的勺子的金属质感，友人自杀身亡最后的遗像。那个时候，他真的以为 —— 一切都会过去，他的未来会变得美好，他会重新得到自己的自尊和生命。

是什么让他一下子想起了模糊而极易操控的过去。是什么在挖掘记忆之墓。

肮脏的纸巾 ， 成了秋日里的落叶 ； 肮脏的积水 ， 成了波光粼粼的湖畔 。 头顶的灯光化作温暖的太 阳； 腥臭的气味成了植物和土壤的气味 ； 那冰凉的感觉化作一阵吹过他发丝的微风。杳然。

这不是他的世界，迪克抬起头，他坐在烈日昭明的世界里。

那不是天堂。

* * *

** End **

** 蓝蕾丝 **

** mob/Dick Grayson( 抹布夜翼 ) **

** TITANS **

** 10/12/2020 **

** BY Pica **

**Author's Note:**

> 看完一本书才发的。题目乱想的。就是想用。
> 
> 希望你能喜欢。
> 
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
